


Conviction Wayes One-shot Fanfiction Collection

by dida500



Category: Conviction (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dida500/pseuds/dida500
Summary: This is a collection of one shots I have written over the span of the show conviction airing but have just decided to post it now. There is also some new ones I'm working on but the finale ending really screwed me over.http://lover4eternity.tumblr.com





	1. Office Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sam walks in on Hayes and Connor kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic hope you like.  
> My wayes tumblr is @lover4eternity

Tired and in dire need of a drink and Connor, Hayes walks into Connor’s office with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. She walks straight into his office without knocking and throws herself onto the couch and tossing her feet on the table.  
“It has been a very long week. I’m tired and my feet hurt and I feel like I haven’t seen you in weeks.”  
Connor looks up from his papers to look at her and chuckles.  
“You do realize we work in the same building…on the same floor. We see each other all the time.”  
Hayes gives him an annoyed look.  
“I know but I don’t mean it like that. When was the last time we spent the night together? When was the last time we went on a date? When was the last time you came over? Or I came over? I honestly don’t know because it’s been so long”  
Chuckling Connor gets up and goes to sit on the couch with her. As soon as his butt hits the cushion, Hayes throws her feet on his lap.  
With her famous puppy dog face that she knows Connor can’t refuse she asks quietly “Can I get a massage?”  
He slowly starts to rub her feet and asks about her day.  
“Mmm, that feels so good. His conviction was overturned. He’s being released as we speak. Imagine 12 years in prison for a crime he didn’t even commit. Don’t stop.”  
Connor gets up and pulls Hayes up with him. She groans but then she leans down and picks up both glasses, she gives him one and they both toast “ to the end of another week.” She finishes her whiskey, sets her glass on the table. She grabs his glass as well and sets it down carefully.  
“Hey I wasn’t done with that.”  
“Hold your horses. You know I also missed you. Especially your lips…on my lips.”  
He smiles at her forwardness and she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer until their lips touch. He sets his arms on her waist and pulls her in until they can no longer be any closer. A sense of urgency overcome the two and they start to kiss very passionately. Suddenly, there’s a knock at the door and the door opens. Connor pulls away but Hayes pulls him back in and continues to kiss him with that same sense of urgency. Not reacting to her, she turns to the door and sees Sam standing wide-eyed and open-mouthed, just staring at them shocked.  
Embarrassed and not knowing what to say Connor turns away from the door sheepishly. Hayes on the other hand gives him a very dirty look and when he doesn’t leave she says with clear annoyance,  
"What are you still doing here? Can't you see we're busy?"


	2. Drunk Hayes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hayes shows up at Connor's apartment drunk and he tries to help her get undressed but she slaps him and tells him "Go Away. I have a boyfriend." And he just laughs to himself.

<http://lover4eternity.tumblr.com>

“In other news, former first daughter Hayes Morrison was seen yesterday with former nemesis Connor Wallace at Le Chatelier. The two seemed very cozy.” They somehow always made it on the tabloids, it's as if people had nothing else to talk about. Suddenly there was a loud erratic knocking on the door. Connor got up from his seat on the couch, placed his bowl on the table and went to open his apartment door. He unlocked the door and it suddenly swung open and in tumbled a drunk Hayes into his surprised arms. “F-forgot mysh keysh” she slurred the words barely able to stand on her own. He stood her up straight and walked her into the living room. Carefully setting her down, he walked into the kitchen to grab her some water and some Advil. When he came back, he noticed her sprawled on the couch, lightly snoring. “Hayes, c’mon wake up. Let’s go to the bedroom.” She stirred awake and gave him a confused look. A flash of recognition shone on her face and she put her arms out in front of her as if to gesture that she wanted to be carried. Connor started to laugh. “God Hayes. Really?” she began to pout so he picked her up bridal style and walked slowly to his room setting her carefully on the bed. He quickly walked to the closet to get her one of his t-shirts because that dress she was wearing didn’t look in any way comfortable, it was a simple blue dress that was tight in all the right places, and damn was it hot. He walked back into his room with her favourite AC/DC shirt from their 1999 tour and once again he finds her lightly snoring. “Oh God Hayes.” He sets the shirt on the bed and begins to remove her black heels. Setting them down carefully he began to unzip her dress. She stirred awake and began to mumble. “Stop. Go away. I have a boyfriend and he is not gonna be happy with you.” Connor started to laugh. “Oh Hayes, it’s me. I’m just trying to get you dressed for bed” She turned around snuggled deeper into the bed. Connor started to remove her dress and carefully put on the shirt making sure not to wake her this time. Once he accomplished the task, he quickly ran into the living room and turned off the TV grabbing the Advil and water. Turning back to the bedroom he got into bed with Hayes setting the Advil on her nightstand and as soon as he got underneath the blanket she snuggled into his arms and started mumbling nonsense. The only thing he caught was the quiet muffled ‘I love you’ that fell from her lips. He couldn’t help but smile. The next morning Hayes woke up with a massive hangover. Her head was pounding and she couldn’t remember anything from the night before not even how she ended up in Connor’s bed. She turned to the nightstand and an Advil and a glass of water were waiting for her. She quickly swallowed the pill and drank the water. She then proceeded to kiss Connor’s chin and he stirred awake. “Good morning beautiful. Have a nice night?” ‘Don’t remember anything. How did I even get here... or into this?’ “It’s actually a very funny story.” And so he told her. And boy was she embarrassed. But then he said some very beautiful words that made it all worthwhile . “By the way, I love you too.”


	3. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Basically Hayes and Wallace trying to get ready in the morning.
> 
> I'm posting this in honour of Hayley Atwell's 35th birthday. LOVE her.
> 
> It's a short and quick drabble.

<https://lover4eternity.tumblr.com/>

 

"Hayes".  

Wallace says with conviction as he grabs both her hands and holds them in place in front of his chest.

'Yeeees?'   

She says as she removes her hands from his grasp and continues to unbutton his shirt.

“Stop. We’re going to be late for work. I need to get ready.  And I can’t do that if every time I do a button you undo it.”  

“Fine.”

She let’s go of his dress shirt and starts to open his belt buckle.

“Hayes. What did I just say?”  

“This is not a button. It’s a buckle. There’s a difference.”  

She pauses and then adds in “ Who cares if we're late once, you’re the boss and I'm sleeping with the boss which basically gives me a free pass to do whatever.”  

Raising his voice slightly he exasperates “It doesn’t matter. You are not helping. And If you don’t stop we’re going to be late.”  

Hayes begins to pout and throws herself backwards on to the bed.  

“Fine. If you won’t let me help you get ready, I won’t let you help me . I’ll just get ready …all by myself.” She jumps off the bed and throws off her robe to reveal her matching black lace lingerie and watches him as he finishes his last button and starts to stare at her intensely.

“I think you’re right. There’s nothing wrong with being late once in awhile.”  

He stalks towards her with a new sense of purpose.  Grabbing her dress shirt from the bed she starts to button up. When he reaches her she is beginning her third button and that’s when he slowly starts to unbutton the first one.

“Well aren’t we hypocritical?”

‘I think we can both agree you’re the better of the two of us.’ He pauses ‘This is nice’

He pushes her shirt over and he kisses her shoulder. He does it again with her other shoulder right before she pulls away and grabs her skirt. She immediately shimmies into it and zips it up.  

She quickly grabs his face and pulls it towards herself.  She places a quick kiss on his lips and gives him a smile.  

“Thanks for the help. Babe.”  


End file.
